Seto and Kaiba
by Eriko Myoujin
Summary: There are two halves to Seto Kaiba: Seto, the half that cares for Mokuba and will do anything to defend him, and Kaiba, the cruel half who Mokuba fears. [Seto and Mokuba fluff][Complete]
1. Seto and Kaiba

Author's Note- Because I wrote this fic in seventh grade (and I've just graduated ninth), I took a look at it and decided it needed work. So I did a bit of editing, and now I feel it's a better piece of work and shows a better writing style. Hope you enjoy.

"Niisama" is what Mokuba calls Seto in the Japanese version. Literally translated, it's a respective term for "older brother". _Italics _are Mokuba's thoughts.

Disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh, Seto, or Mokuba, nor any other YGO-related stuff mentioned in here.

* * *

**Seto and Kaiba**

By Eriko Myoujin

An open window and a crisp night breeze always seemed to inspire nostalgia within Mokuba. It reminded him of the orphanage, where only the adults had been aloud to close and open windows, resulting in many a cold, frightened night in bed. He'd force himself to stay awake—who knew what could come through the window and get him once he closed his eyes? But Seto had been there, at least…

Mokuba sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the floor. His black hair fell all around his face, and he brushed it back behind his ear absentmindedly. Nearly half an hour ago he'd been told to go to bed, but sleep, somehow, did not come easy. Perhaps I should close the window, he wondered, but no actions followed the thought.

With a sigh, Mokuba fingered the locket around his neck. Holding it out in front of him, he flicked the locket open and gazed at the picture of his older brother that was inside. The other boy smiled back, and even in the photograph Seto's eyes remained the same as they'd been so long ago—bright and loving. What had happened to those eyes, now…?

"Seto… Kaiba." A whisper--Mokuba hardly realized he'd spoken.

Upon hearing the name 'Seto Kaiba', many would automatically believe that the name merely represented one person. The name simply referred to Seto Kaiba, the rich, powerful owner of Kaiba Corporation.

But Mokuba knew better. No one seemed to notice or care, but there was more to his brother than that. "It's almost like… there's two people inside him," he whispered to himself, closing the locket tightening his grip on it. "Well, not _really_ another part of him, like Ryou and Yugi… but two halves of him…"

Mokuba frowned and let himself fall backwards onto the bed. He stared at the white ceiling, pointed to it, and traced the patterns in the paint.

One half of Seto Kaiba is my big brother, thought Mokuba. _He's the one who loves me and cares for me… the one who swore to protect me no matter what, back when we were back at the orphanage._

Mokuba felt tears in his eyes, but he wiped them away in irritation. Why tears, he wondered? They always came to him at the strangest of times. He decided to blame the open window. "Seto… my niisama…"

Seto is the one who takes care of me when I'm sick… the one who comforts me when I'm crying and the one who hugs me when I'm hurt.

"That's Seto… my big brother," Mokuba's lips twitched into a sort of wistful smile at the thought of Seto. "But then there's Kaiba…"

Kaiba. Seto's other half—the wealthy owner of Kaiba Corporation. The cruel, cold-hearted Kaiba, who had only emerged from Seto because of the abuse and torment he had suffered at the hands of Gozaburo. The half of Mokuba's brother that only cared about dueling, rare cards, and money. He didn't seem to care for Mokuba at all—only power. Kaiba would simply sit at his computer all day, answer phone calls, and yell at his secretaries. Days would pass and Mokuba wouldn't see Kaiba at all; he absorbed himself in his work and punished anyone who interrupted him—and then Seto would emerge from the confines of his office, greeting Mokuba with a hug.

What was it Jonouchi had said? Not long ago, at Duel Tower, before he dueled Seto?

'Your brother insulted you, Mokuba—he said there's not one person he depends on! Not even you!'

Not true, Mokuba thought to himself and bit his lip. Jonouchi only knows Kaiba—it was Kaiba who said that. Not Seto.

Kaiba seemed to dominate his brother's consciousness much more often lately… and what if Seto vanished forever? If his work and dueling devoured him and tore Seto away, so only Kaiba remained?

I'd be alone.

Seto won't let that happen—he'd never leave you.

Would he?

The younger Kaiba brother sat up again and jumped down from the bed, his hand clutching the locket again. He walked out of the room and down the hall, turning a few corners and stopping outside a large set of mahogany-colored doors.

There, he paused.

Kaiba—yes, Kaiba, not Seto—had told him to go to bed. And now Mokuba's brother was at work; he would hate to be interrupted. _Even by me_.

But, Seto…

"Niisama?" Mokuba whispered, pressing his ear against the smooth wood. "Niisama…"

He could hear the clacking of the keyboard as his brother worked on the computer, probably calculating the Company's savings for the month.

Mokuba drew away again, his gaze falling on the doorknob. Did he dare intrude…?

Go to bed, Mokuba.

The boy frowned. Would he listen to _Kaiba_? "No."

Frowning in grim determination, Mokuba sighed and turned the doorknob, opening the door a bit without a sound. Peering into the room, he could see Seto… no, not Seto, it was most certainly Kaiba. Kaiba sat hunched over at his desk, his form silhouetted by the light from the computer screen. There were no other lights on in the room, and Mokuba blinked a few times to adjust his vision to the dimness.

Kaiba didn't realize that Mokuba had entered the room.

Or else… he's just ignoring me…

Mokuba swallowed the lump in his throat, "Niisama…?"

"What is it?" Kaiba growled. "I told you to _go to bed_."

"I… I can't sleep, niisama."

"Go watch TV."

"But Seto…"

"_Go!_" Kaiba slammed his fists on the keyboard and spun around in the chair, face twisted in anger. "Can't you see I'm _working_? I can't deal with this right now, damn it! I told you to go to bed for a reason—"

Mokuba recoiled in fear, stepping backward with wide eyes.

Kaiba's eyes darkened, and his face set in a snarl, fists clenched. The light made irregular shadows on his face and below his eyes—Seto's face looked long, somehow old and tired.

Like the face of Gozaburo, so long ago.

For a moment Kaiba just stared at Mokuba, his eyes never leaving Mokuba's scared face. Then his mouth opened in surprise, his dark eyes cleared, and he gasped. "Mokuba?"

Mokuba had his back pressed against the door in fear. His brother had never snapped at him like that before, nor had Mokuba seen him look like… that man. "...N-niisama…"

Seto—or was it Kaiba?—stood up slowly, taking a ragged breath. "Mokuba… I'm sorry…"

The younger boy whimpered and stared at him, shaking. _You're not Seto…_

Kaiba got down on one knee and leaned closer to his little brother, his eyes soft and his expression sad. "Mokuba…? Are you alright?"

Mokuba looked away, a few tears escaping his eyes. "S-Seto…"

The older brother sighed. "I'm sorry, Mokuba… I didn't mean to yell… I was working, that's all—I was tense. I overreacted. I'm sorry." He took Mokuba into his arms and hugged him softly. "See? It's me…"

Half of Mokuba wanted to cling to his brother and cry onto his shoulder, and the other half of him was terrified of who was actually holding him. Mokuba stood there shaking for a moment, staring into space.

"Mokuba…"

It's him… it's Seto…

Mokuba went limp in his brother's arms, sobbing onto his shoulder.

Seto looked confused. Why was his brother so upset all of a sudden? "Shh… what's wrong? Mokuba…"

He regained control of himself and looked up at his big brother, sniffling and gasping. "Niisama… who are you?"

Seto stared at him, blinking. "Who am I? What do you mean?"

Mokuba snuggled closer to his brother, still trembling. "Seto… a minute ago… you weren't Seto… you were someone else…"

You were Kaiba.

"Who was I, then…?" Seto asked gently.

"I-I don't know… but when you're like that, you don't care about m-me… all you care about is your work and money, and dueling… Seto…" Mokuba sobbed, gasping for breath. He didn't tell his brother that 'he was Kaiba' because he knew that Seto wouldn't understand that at all.

Seto stared at Mokuba. Seto held his brother tightly, trying to calm him. "What's happened to me…? Oh, Mokuba… I'm sorry… "

Mokuba closed his eyes, exhaustion overcoming him. Before he fell asleep, one last thought crossed his mind.

You're sorry, niisama… but Kaiba isn't…

Fin

* * *

End Note- I'm quite happy with how the rewrite came out... Review, kthxbye!


	2. Open Windows

Author's Note: After like, nearly two years, I finally woke up one morning and decided to write a part two. OO;; This isn't exactly a chapter two… kind of an extra… thing. Seto's thoughts, I guess.

I kind of suggest reading the rewritten chapter one… or else you won't get a little bit of this. It's short, but hey.

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

* * *

"Chapter" Two

Open Windows

_Who are you?_

You were someone else, Niisama.

When you're like that, you don't care about me.

Seto lay Mokuba down in his bed. The boy still trembled and the tears remained on his cheeks. The older brother made quick work of that and wiped them away, pulling the blankets up to Mokuba's shoulders. Despite this, Mokuba's trembling did not ease, and Seto frowned.

_He'll be fine. Go back to work._

"No." Seto leaned down and kissed Mokuba's forehead. The boy relaxed a bit, and Seto smiled, not surprised. _That always works_. _It worked back then, and it still works now…_

He looked up and noticed the open window. The curtains rustled in the night breeze, but the stars hid behind clouds and the moon was new. Seto wondered briefly if he should close it—Mokuba didn't seem cold, but…

_Go back to work_.

Seto sighed. "Good night, Mokuba."

Mokuba mumbled something in his sleep and rolled over. Seto almost smiled, but the smile seemed held down, heavy, and fake. Instead he pursed his lips and left the room, flicking off the light and closing the door softly behind him.

Back to work.

Kaiba never opened his office window—the breeze distracted him. The consequence, however—the room was stuffy despite the air conditioner. Seto felt the hot air the moment he opened the office door, and the bright glow of the computer screen in the darkness stung his tired eyes. With a groan, he sat down in the chair and put his hands on the keyboard.

_Hello, Microsoft Word._

He blinked a few times and tried to remember where he'd left off. A report on Kaiba Corp's monthly funds stared back at him, snakes of text on the screen. He'd lost his focus, and the text suddenly seemed jumbled, nonsensical. _Damn it, Mokuba_…

"Funds increased by thirteen percent… spending increased as well, five percent… and now the difference between what's made and what's spent…"

His head ached and Kaiba cursed under his breath. If only he hadn't been interrupted, he might have this finished up by three in the morning… and now, with his mind almost blank, it seemed an all-nighter was at hand. Kaiba closed his eyes and massaged his temples.

It's too hot. Open the window.

No, I can't open the window; I'm not allowed.

_What?_

Only adults can…they think the children will try to escape if they could--

Seto's eyes blinked open. Of course he could open the window. Where had that thought come from? He stared at the closed window, running a hand through his sweaty hair. Kaiba's head had begun to throb by then, and he groaned.

_Back to work. Back to work._

Text, swimming all over the screen.

"I can't do this right now." He felt sick and hot, and Seto stole from the chair and left the office. In the hall he stopped and leaned against the wall, muttering to himself and wiping sweat from his brow. In irritation he discarded his jacket, dropping it to the floor and leaving it behind as he entered the bathroom.

Kaiba didn't bother to turn on the light. He splashed himself with water from the sink, spat to cleanse his lips of the salty sweat, and then looked at his reflection.

_You look horrible_.

"Yeah, screw you."

_Much different than before. You've changed a lot, Seto Kaiba. You look so old. Heavy eyes, a constant scowl, hard-set eyes. Dark eyes._

"I've grown. It happens."

_Mokuba seemed to notice. You scared him._

"He was delirious… the kid needs sleep. I told him that."

_Was he?_

Seto gripped the marble countertop and leaned forward towards the mirror.

_Weren't you listening to him? You hardly seem to do that anymore. "You were someone else." He's right, you know. Who are you now? Seto, or Mr. Kaiba…?_

"I'm the same person as always."

Something welled up deep inside him and almost made him chuckle. Seto's reflection was smiling grimly back at him, but he couldn't feel the smile on his own face. He touched his cheek—nothing. His dark eyes grew wide with surprise and confusion. "Who…"

_Go back to work._

"I can't."

_It doesn't matter. You have to finish. This is bullshit—why are you in here? Go back to work._

Seto felt his heart pounding in his head as though blood would spurt from his ears at any second.

_You were someone else, Niisama. You don't care about me. Who are you?_

"Who are you?"

With a strangled cry, Seto tore himself from the mirror and left the bathroom. The voice vanished, leaving Seto with only a sick taste in his mouth. He swallowed a few times and leaned against the wall again. "Back to work, eh…?"

The mahogany doors awaited him only a few feet away.

"Fuck you."

* * *

Mokuba's window was still open when Seto entered his younger brother's room. The boy slept silently, his trembling eased. The older brother smiled and climbed beneath the blankets beside him. 

Mumbling, Mokuba's eyes fluttered open and fell drowsily on his brother's face beside him. "Niisama… your work…"

"Shh. The window's open."

The younger boy stared at him.

"They'll make me go back to my bed if they catch me in here, Mokuba. The window's open—I was worried about you."

A blank gaze.

Seto pulled his brother close and closed his eyes. "It's alright. We'll be okay. I'm here."

The boy had heard those words before—so many times before, long ago, in the tiny beds of the orphanage as the wind howled and made the curtains wave through the open window, ghosts on the breeze. Mokuba lay awake, trembling, until Seto stole from his own bed and slipped into Mokuba's.

"Niisama… you can close it, can't you?"  
Seto's eyes went wide, sparkling blue in the dark. The eyes of the photograph, Mokuba thought, and he touched the locket against his chest. "Mokuba, they'll punish us if they catch us near the windows. They'll think I'm running away."

_He's Seto again_, Mokuba realized, and tears pricked his eyes. _Seto, the real one_.

Mokuba hugged his brother round the shoulders and lay his head against his chest. Kaiba was gone, at least for the time, and Mokuba had Seto to himself. No computers, no work to be done—Seto had none of that; it all belonged to Kaiba.

Seto only had a little brother to protect from open windows at night.

_Fin_

* * *

End Note: GYAAHHH WTF, that wasn't exactly what I wanted it to be… but hey. XX Hope you enjoyed it a bit. Sorry it was so short. =P

Thank you to all the people who originally reviewed part one (47 reviews—I've never gotten that many on _one chapter _before! )!


End file.
